Back To Your Heart (YouDarren)
by ImAGleek5
Summary: You and Darren have been dating for 3 Years and one night he went out and ended up cheating on you. Yeah im still hung up on Glee :/ Here you go!


**_Back To Your Heart_**

It's been a year, a year since Darren walked out of your apartment. A year since you been really held and really just felt loved. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn't miss him. True be told you still miss him. There's not a day that doesn't go by that you don't not think about him, everything around you reminds you of Darren. You always find yourself crying yourself to sleep at night. You still want to be so mad at him, and for what he did. But you love him and over the past year you simply forgave him. Of course you didn't call him you and share that piece of information with him. True be told you guess he didn't want you anymore, because he did cheat on you. A fresh batch of tears began to fall when you played that night over in your head.

**0o0**

_You and Darren where snuggled on the couch watching some TV. Darren had been quite all night, which for anyone that knew Darren he was never quite. He was so loud and full of energy, he was also avoiding eye contact. You knew something was up, and it was killing you so you just would ask him what the hell his issue was. _

_"Hey Dare..? Is everything okay with you?" _

_"Um…no everything isn't okay, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it."_

_Right at that second millions and millions of thoughts went through your brain. What could have possibly happened that was so bad, that he couldn't just come out and say it. God please don't tell me he cheated on me…please god no. _

_"Do you remember when the boys and I were out last week for my brother's bachelor party?" Darren asks but you just nod. _

_"Well all of us got really drunk and when I woke up the next morning I was in a bed that wasn't mine and I was sleeping next to a girl that wasn't you."_

_The tears that you were trying to hold back since he started talking finally came and they had no plans of stopping. You couldn't believe that this was happening to you. 3 years are now wasted, tossed in the trash like it didn't even matter. You were crying so hard that you started to not be able to breathe. Darren got up and got you a glass of water and rubbed your back. You quickly moved away from his touch telling him to not touch you and to leave you alone. You took and drink and then set the glass down and just ran to your bedroom and locked the door behind you. A few seconds later Darren was at the door trying to open it up, but it wasn't going to happen. You were so angry and hurt at this point that nothing he could say would ever make it better. _

_"Baby please open the door. I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was so drunk I didn't even realize what was going on. I love you…and only you. It's always been you."_

_You finally open the door and just look at him for a second before answering him._

_"Only me really? If it was only me then why did you go and stick you dick in some other bitch that wasn't me Darren? We have been together for 3 years and now it means nothing. You went and did the worst thing you could ever do. YOU CHEATED."_

_Darren just stood there and took it. He knew that he was in the wrong and nothing he could say or do at this time would make up for it. _

_"Darren…I want you to leave." You said quietly._

**_0o0_**

_Over the next couple of days you got some boxes and filled them with all of the things that Darren had left at your place. You needed to get them out of there. You and Darren had only spoken a few words to each other. It was still so hard to look at him, every time you thought about looking up you started to cry and then you would run back into your room where you and Darren had spent so many nights and morning snuggled up together talking and laughing and just being together. You actually couldn't bring yourself to actually sleep in the bed at night. So when it was time for bed you would pull out some extra blankets and bring them to the couch and that's where you slept. _

_Darren one day come and got the last box on one of his breaks from the show. You let him and you walked over to the box and picked it up and handed it over. _

_"Can we just talk for a few minutes….please?" Darren pleaded with you._

_You finally got the courage to actually look up at Darren. He looked like hell. You could tell that he hasn't slept in days. He didn't look like Darren anymore, he just looked…broken. But it was his fault not yours. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for this. _

_"Sure…it's not like I have anything else to do." You said bitterly._

_Darren took your hand and he walked you over to the couch. The blanket where still there from last night, you have totally forgotten to put them away before Darren had gotten there. But you moved them out of the way to make some room for the both of you. _

_"You've been sleeping out here?"_

_You just nod. "I just can't bring myself to sleep in my bed that we used to share. But that's not why you are here. Just say what you are going to say so I can get on with my life. I know you don't have much time so just tell me what you need to say and just leave."_

_Darren got on his knees right in front of you and took both of his hands into his. The spark with still there you couldn't deny that. _

_"I love you…and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. I know I've hurt you. And I'll be waiting for you, the day you can finally forgive me I'll be there to prove to you again how much I'm in love with you and how much I need you in my life. I'd wait forever if I have too just to prove to you how much I love you and how truly sorry I am for going and fucking everything up that we once shared. You are it for me." Darren leaned in and kissed your cheek. He then got up and grabbed the box, giving you a small smile and walked out of the door._

**_0o0_**

One warm morning in October you and your best friend were making your way to your favorite coffee shop. You needed to get some coffee into you before you went to class. Yes after the whole Darren thing you decided to get your life back on track and you signed up for a few classes. It was a lot but it was something. It was also something to keep your mind from thinking about Darren.

Walking into the coffee shop you waited in line, there were a few people ahead of you but that was okay you had some time.

Once your coffee was ordered and picked up from the other end of the counter. You were making your way back to the door to leave when you turned your head and saw a man standing there bundled up in a winter jacket. His blue beanie was covering his beautiful curls that you had grown to love so much, matched with his thick rimmed glasses that Darren knew just drove you crazy. He looked really good. He was sporting the baby face look which meant he was filming the show. It was sad Darren with scruff was always a turn on.

Before you actually walk up to him in line, you tell your friend that you will meet up with them later. They give you a look but you just shrug it off. You friend leaves and you take a deep breath and walk up to Darren.

"Hey Dare…"

Darren turns to look at you. His eyes light up and quickly pulls you into a hug.

"Oh My Hey." Darren says pulling away.

"If you have a minute…I'd like to catch up with you, I just need to go and get some coffee."

You smile and nod and head over to an empty table and wait. A few minutes later Darren is sitting in the chair that's facing you.

"It's really good to see you…how have you been?" Darren asks you while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've been okay. I'm taking a few classes here and there trying to do something with my life you know." Darren just nods.

"Sounds like you are doing well. I'm still working at the show. But I'm sure you already know that. I miss you." Darren blurted out.

"I miss you too…" you said without even thinking.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just blurted that out. It's been a year now and I'm sure you have moved on by now. It was good to see you but I need to get going or I'm going to be late for class." You just got up and left leaving Darren there.

As you were walking out of the café you felt someone grab your hand and pull you towards them. It was of course Darren. You both stared at each other for a second and that's when you closed the distance between you both. You wrapped your arms around Darren's neck and deepened the kiss. Fireworks were all you saw as you closed your eyes. You both just stood there moving your mouth together not being able to get enough of one another.

Blaine was the first to pull away.

"I'm not with every one, I haven't moved on from you. I still love you. I told you that. But I really have to go or I'm going to get my ass handed to me if I'm late. Can I come by after I'm done filming for that day?"

"Yeah of course. I'm out of class at 2 so I'll be home around 2:30. But yes please come over."

"Ok I'll be over by 6pm." Darren says to you and leans in for one last kiss and walks in the other direction.

**0o0**

You were going to make dinner for Darren when he got there but one look in the cabinets and you found nothing you could work with. So Chinese it will be once Darren gets to your place.

While waiting for Darren, you thought it would be a good idea to do some homework and pick up a few things. So that way you could be 100% Darren's when he came over.

6pm sharp there was a knock on the door. You went to answer it and it was Darren. He was even still rocking the Blaine hair-do. He leans in and kisses you on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I still have this." He said pointing to his hair.

"I just wanted to get there as fast as I could so I didn't wash it out.

"Well you can go and just use my bathroom and wash it out if you want." You suggested. Lord knows you were not a fan of the Blaine hair, too much hair gel.

"Thanks. I'll go and do that right now, I know how much you hate it." The actor said walking off.

You walked into the kitchen while Darren made his way to the bathroom. Pulling out some menus for when he gets back, you had a few but you knew which one he was going to pick. It was our favorite place to order from. But giving him and choice was a good thing. He might have changed it has been a year.

You were lost in your thoughts and didn't hear Darren come up and hug you from behind.

"Hey…I was thinking we could order some Chinese and watch a movie…if that was ok."

"That sounds perfect." Darren grabbed the menus from you and looking at them for a moment he pulls the one that you knew he was going to pick. You just smile to yourself and go into the living room and grab your cell phone.

"You want the normal?" you asked Darren.

"Of course."

Darren goes and sits on the couch while you call the place and order the food. When you get into the living room Darren already has a DVD in his hand. You walk over to him and look at it. He had picked "Pretty in pink" he knew it was one of your favorite movies of all time.

"You actually want to watch this with me?" you asked.

"Yes I do"

"You've never wanted to watch this with me before Dare."

"Well I do now… so are we going to watch this or do you want to pick something else out which is totally fine."

"Nah it's been a while since I've seen this."

You get up and pop in the movie and come back and settle on the couch. You sit close to Darren hoping that he wouldn't mind. You feel him put on arm around you and you lean into the touch. The doorbell rang about 20 minutes after the movie started and Darren got up and gets the food. You missed the warmth the second it was gone. But soon enough he was back on the couch next to you. Darren and you sat and ate in a comfortable silence while watching the movie. After the food was gone you got up and threw it away and came back in to finish the movie.

You both must have fallen asleep during the last of the movie because when you both woke up you were laying on top of Darren cuddling with him. You get off of him once you realize this. But Darren just pulls you back on top.

"What time is it?" he asks

"It's just after midnight." You replied.

"Oh I should probably get going, I've got work tomorrow and I'm sure you have class."

"Yeah I do have class but… you could always stay the night if you wanted too." You turned your head to look anywhere but Darren's face.

"Yeah that would be nice, but only if you want to. I'll just get up early to head back to my place for a change of clothes."

"Yeah ok just umm come and follow me and I can give you some blankets and I can make up the couch for you to sleep on. Its comfy as you already know."

Darren follows you into the bedroom and you walk over to the closet and open the door. You take a few spare blankets and pillow and turn to shut the door behind you. Darren is there and before you can even think Darren crashes both of your lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. The items that we were holding are now on the floor somewhere you really couldn't bring yourself to think. You wrap your arms around his neck while he puts his hands on your hips and pulls you closer. Moving your head to deepen the kiss a small moan leaves your lips. Darren starts to nibble on your bottom lip and that just drives you crazy. You swipe your tongue across Darren's bottom lip asking for entrance which he fully grants. You start to do the time old dance of battling for dominance. You can't get enough of Darren's mouth, moving your tongue all around his mouth making sure to lick every inch of it. Before you know it Darren has picked you up bridal style and gently lays you on the bed. Darren gets on the bed and straddles your lap, bringing your hands and pinning them above your head as he leans in and kisses you once more.

"Darren…"

"Yes baby…"

"We need to talk about this." You really hated to be the bearer of bad news but you needed to talk. Darren got off your lap and sat next to you.

"Ok than we can talk…but I just want to tell you that I love you still so much. I never stopped loving you. I missed you every day that we were apart. I haven't dated anyone since you even though some of my friends tried to make me go out and meet new people. But I just couldn't because I knew that one day…one day you were going to come back to me and we were going to be together. I love you so much I hope you know that."

A single tear escaped your eyes and Darren was there to wipe it away with his thumb.

"I love you too Dare. I've been counting down the days that you and I would be able to have another chance at this. I forgave you a long time ago; I just couldn't bring myself to actually tell you. I don't know why I didn't tell you. Maybe I was still scared I don't really know. But I'm glad you are here with me right now."

Nothing else needed to be said. You go up off the bed and started to undress and once you were completely naked you crawled into bed and under the covers. Darren followed suit and get under the covers with you also.

"I want you Dare to show me how much you love me please…"

"Oh course baby."

Darren sat between your legs and started to kiss you. Moving down your jaw to you neck and collarbone. _God it feels so good to be this close to someone again._ You thought to yourself as Darren continued to kiss every part of your body.

While kissing all over your chest Darren takes a free hand and brings it down and takes his fingers and moves them in a circle around your clit.

"Fuck…" you moaned out.

But Darren continued the movement watching you came unglued under him. He removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue.

"Ohm god…"

"Just relax baby. I've got you."

Darren went back to what he was doing. This time he took his first two fingers and slid them inside of you, pushing them in and out of you and a slow pace. Darren start to nibble of your clit and you completely lost it.

"Dare you need to get in me now I'm not going to last a second longer." You warned him.

You grab a condom for the bed side table and hand it over to Darren who rips it off and moves it down his long hard thick cock. Darren leans in and kisses you on the mouth as he enters you, you both moan as he is finally inside. Stalling for a second Darren begins to move in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and he pins your wrists above your head.

"Oh god I've missed this so much. I've never forgotten how good you feel around me baby. Fuck I love you so much." Darren moaned out into your collarbone.

'I love you too."

Darren picked up the pace and started to move faster and harder fucking into you so good.

"I'm close dare…"

"Shit shit me too."

Darren is now fucking into you so hard that the bed board to banging against the wall and you really couldn't care less. Right now what you were doing with Darren was more important that some people downstairs that you know tomorrow will bitch and complain about the noise. But whatever fuck them.

"Baby I'm gonna c…" Darren couldn't finish what he was going to say he was coming inside the condom with your name on his lips and were right there with him screaming out his name. Darren and you rode out your orgasms. After a bit Darren pulled out and tied off the condom and throwing it into the trash can by the bed. You laid there and when Darren came back you cuddled up next to him. Laying there next to him was the best feeling you could ever have at the moment.

"I should get up and take a shower, but I don't want to get up." You mumble into Darren's chest.

"Why don't we just get under the covers and go to sleep and then tomorrow we can take a shower together before I have to leave for work." He suggested.

"Fine by me. I don't want to let you go."

"I'm not leaving you babe. I fucked up big time and I'm not going to let that happen again ever. I love you."

"I love you too." You yawn.

You both fall asleep pretty quickly after that.


End file.
